Gods at Goode
by Purplemania
Summary: The Olympians are bored, so they turn into teens, and just happen to go to the same high school as their children. How will it go? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The gods were having their weekly meeting about demigods, which nobody knew about. Today, even Hades had been invited because it was the day when the gods had been saved from Kronos's stomach by Zeus. "Congratulations to me!" Zeus said, as he wolfed down Airheads. "Husband, this is about demigods, not how heroic you are," Hera said, sighing. "It has been exactly 90 million years since I rescued you, dear wife! Show me some respect!" The rest of the gods were sighing, as they watched Zeus and Hera fight. "Hey, if we're here to talk about our kids, I have a bone to pick with old Crabby here." Ares interrupted, glaring at Poseidon. "Yes?" Poseidon asked. "Your son broke Clarisse's second spear last week. Any thoughts?" "I think that I am very proud of Percy, and will tell him that there is no need to give me a burnt offering tonight," Poseidon answered. Ares's eyes glowed, and he got up, but seaweed grew on his throne and held him back. Ares growled, and Zeus and Hera stopped bickering. "Down to business," Hermes said as the throne room quieted down, "I personally think that Olympus is boring." Everyone nodded in agreement at Hermes. Apollo cleared his throat and stood up. "Boring Olympus. Super boring Olympus. Boring Olympus." He finished his poem with a bow and sat down on his throne. "That was the worst Haiku I have ever heard in my life." Artemis said. "Hey! I know! Let's spy on the couples of Camp-Half blood!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "No!" Poseidon and Athena shouted, knowing what the main subject would be. "Start a war?" Ares suggested. "No! Wars cause messages from all over! I'll be working overtime for months!" Hermes yelled. "I know! I've always wanted to know what it's like to be a mortal! We should turn into teens and go into the mortal word!" Hestia said, looking up from the hearth. Only Zeus heard her. "I know! My brilliant mind has decided that we should turn into mortal teens and experience what it's like to be a mortal!" Zeus exclaimed. Instantly, everybody started screaming in approval! "I'll enter a mortal modeling contest and win!" "I leave those surfers staring!" "I'll turn boys into wolves and recruit more Hunters!" It went on and on. While everyone was screaming, Hestia had an idea. She stopped tending to the flames, and waved her hand. All the gods stopped in mid sentence, and started shrinking. Hestia stopped to watch, then turned herself into a mortal, too. When the transformation was done, the Throne room was a bunch of kids sitting on chairs where their legs dangled 4 feet above the ground. The gods were teenagers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is Purplemania! Here are the names for the mortal versions of the gods:**

**Zeus- Thor Heavens**

**Poseidon- Sandy Fish (I know Sandy is a girls name)**

**Hades- Nick Gloom**

**Athena- Minerva Wisdom**

**Artemis- Diana Hunt**

**Demeter- Ciara Garden**

**Apollo- Walt Whit (As in the poet Walt Whitman**

**Dionysus- Grape Vine ( I can't think of anything!)**

**Hestia- Laurel Flames (IDK where Laurel came from)**

**Ares- Adolfo Hitleer (Sound familiar, anyone?)**

**Hermes- George Marthy**

**This chapter is for Lieutenant Luna, who helped me out with "hitting the space bar." Thanks!**

The next day, Goode had some new students. Poseidon nervously walked into the office, and the Secretary asked him what he liked. "Swimming." He said, trying to sound confident. "Ok,your tour guide will be the school swimming champion, Percy Jackson." Poseidon nearly fainted.

The first class of the day was Greek. All the gods and demigods were taking this class. During the class, Percy and Annabeth were passing notes because they new the language so well. "Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, since you know this language so well already and pass notes in class instead of listening, please tell me how to say "It's raining cats and dogs in Greek." The gods watched curiously, waiting to find out their ability in Greek. The other demigods (Thalia and Nico) sat back, knowing what was coming up. A embarrassed teacher. "So on the count of three, together," the teacher said, "1...2...3!

"Βρέχει γάτες και ΓΔ" Percy and Annabeth said together. The teacher looked simply dumbfounded, while the gods and demigods stifled laughs. "Do you speak Greek at home?" "No. I speak English." Percy answered. "And you?" The teacher asked Annabeth. "English." "Did you take lessons?" "No." "Please go around helping people correct their Greek." The teacher told Percy and Annabeth. "Ok," they replied.

During Lunch, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia were sitting together when a bunch of new students came up to them. "Can we sit here?" One of them asked. "Sure," Nico said, shrugging. "Yeah, we don't get a lot of company so there's plenty of space around here," Thalia added. "Especially Nico. He's normally with dead-" Percy stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't let these new students who were normal mortals find out about how Nico lived in the land of the dead. "Percy meant that Nico is always studying Graveyards and visiting them, so it's like he's with dead people," Annabeth said quickly. Phew. Nice save.

"It's ok. I'm Thor, and this is June. These are my bothers, Nick and Sandy." "Hey!" Sandy said, "We're your brothers, not your bothers!" "Same thing," Thor said, waving his hand. "Wow, you three sound like my dad and his brothers," Thalia, Nico, and Percy said at the same time. Then the three of them started laughing. "Hi, I'm Walt," Apollo said, sitting next to Thalia and grinning. "Get away," Thalia said, and she slapped Apollo's hand away from her face. "Hey, that was some impressive stuff you did in Greek," Athena said, looking at Annabeth. "Thanks." Annabeth grinned. "So, what do outside of school?" Artemis asked, curious to see what Thalia did during her free time. "Umm... I recruit people." Thalia said. "For what?" Apollo asked eagerly, trying to talk to Thalia again. Thalia ignored him but said, "I'm part of this group called the Hunters. We study hunting and learn about the Greek goddess Artemis." "That's cool! Can I join?" Percy asked. "Percy, you already know the answer," Thalia said, giving him a death glare. He knew perfectly well what the Hunters really were and the restrictions. "So, do you meet your families a lot?" Hestia asked from the corner. All four demigods became interested in their lunches. "They're... busy" Nico said, mixing his mashed potatoes with his carrots. "And... my mom's dead. My dad doesn't really care about me." Thalia said bitterly, crunching hard on a celery stick. While eating his blueberry sorbet, Percy saw Thor flinch. "My mom is around a lot. My step dad is too. Actually, he's the English teacher. Have any of you met Mr. Blofis?" Percy asked. "Why do you have a step dad?" Aphrodite asked, with a gleam in her eyes. "Wow, you look like Drew," Annabeth said before she could stop herself. "Who?" Nico asked. "Oh, you haven't met her. She's from camp. Her mom is very... interested in love, so she gets that same gleam in her eyes." Annabeth said carefully. Nico seemed to get it. "So, Annabeth, how's your family?" Athena asked her. "My mom is gone, but she has a really important job. My dad is around a lot, and he's become pretty nice. My step-mom is nice, too. But my step-brothers are a pain. Like last night they put lego spiders in my bed..." Annabeth shuddered, and Athena tried not to flinch. Then the lunch bell rang, and it was time for the next period: Math.

**Ok, guys! I know that was short, but I hope it was satisfying enough for now. I need to think of some more ideas. Also, I'm having a contest: in the reviews, if you want, you can put the answers to these three questions:**

**What is your favorite series besides anything by Rick Riordan?**

**What made you want to read this story?**

**Do you think you'd want to read a book written by me? Why? Why not?**

**After I have atleast 10 reviews for that, I will choose a winner whom the next chapter will be dedicated to and I will PM them the summary or first chapter of a story I am working on (not a fanfic) So Read and Review! Yay! ) A ice cream cone for you!**


End file.
